


Relief

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, birthday fic, there is no Viktor... dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Pregnancy never looked more beautiful than on his mate, Yuuri never had felt so proud as he did when he saw his mate Christophe round with his pups.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> Very happy birthday to [Para ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess)... here is a quickie with Christophe and Yuuri, enjoying married life, and Christophe hugely pregnant... 
> 
> thank you to the lovely [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who gave this the once over for me... I really appreciate it!

# Relief

 

There was nothing like being able to wrap his arms around his mate, and feeling how round and full his belly had become with his seed. Christophe was in the later part of his pregnancy; he had taken to it really well. Yuuri was always pleased when he would come home from a long day at the rink to see his glowing mate bustling in the kitchen getting their dinner ready, usually ending with the pair of them tumbling into bed where they would have sex, calling out each other’s names until they collapsed into a sweaty pile on the bed.

Yuuri wasn’t certain what it was that woke him up, but he stretched out his hand and found only a cool space his mate once occupied. He lifted his head, looking around their bedroom, “Chris?”

Yuuri stretched, letting the sheet drop down to his waist. He slipped from the bed, his feet sinking into the plush carpet of their bedroom. Running his hands through his hair, Yuuri padded his way through the room, checking first the bathroom half expecting to see his mate sitting in a late night bubble bath. He walked through the dark and silent apartment, the scent of upset Omega reached Yuuri, first faint but getting stronger the closer he got to the nursery.

“Chris?” Yuuri called out nervously as he opened the door.

His mate was sitting in the rocking chair, tears running down his face as he looked up. “It hurts…”

Yuuri moved swiftly to Christophe’s side, “What hurts? Is it the baby? Do I need to call the doctor?”

Christophe sniffed, “No, no the baby is fine. It’s these!”

Yuuri watched how Christophe gestured down to his chest, squinting he noticed that there were dark spots growing on his chest.

“Oh Chris _,_ ” Yuuri cooed, “my love, this is natural.”

“But it hurts so much and I have tried everything to relieve the pressure.”

Yuuri then noticed the small breast pump which was beside Christophe, its cords and hoses out, along with the instruction manual. Biting his lip to not start laughing he instead wrapped his arms around his mate, “Come with me to bed. Daddy will take care of everything.”

Christophe shivered and nodded, his scent changing from distressed to slight arousal, taking his Alpha’s assistance in getting out of the chair, his massive belly protruding as they made their way back to their bedroom. Once back in their room, Yuuri proceeded to assist Christophe in getting undressed, kissing the nape of his neck before pulling off his oversized shirt that he liked to wear to bed. Christophe turned his head as though embarrassed.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked as his hands roamed along Christophe’s smooth skin, settling on his belly.

“I’m so fat.”

Yuuri growled, “You are not fat!” he took Christophe’s face in his hands, “Now you listen here, you are beautiful and round with our pup. I love every inch of you.”

“You’re just saying that.” Christophe mumbled.

Yuuri snorted, grabbing Christophe’s hand and placing it against his erection. “Still think I am just saying that? You are beyond beautiful my love, and I have half a mind to just ensure to always keep you bred, always round and full of life, filling you each time with my seed until you are big with my pups.”

Christophe shivered, his eyes fluttering. He let out a small moan that turned into a whimper of pain.

“Sorry! How could I forget?” Yuuri led Christophe to the bed, helping him get comfortable.

Yuuri then slipped in beside Christophe, lowing his head until he wrapped his mouth around one of Christophe’s dark nipples which were leaking milky fluid. Christophe tensed for a moment then sighed, his fingers curling in Yuuri’s hair as he felt his mate suck on his breast until there was the let down. Yuuri moaned, his cock getting harder as he tasted the sweet milk which sprayed into his mouth. He used one hand to gently massage the breast as he nursed, enjoying the way that Christophe moaned above him, holding him against his chest. As the milk eased up, Yuuri moved to the other side, his tongue lapping around the other engorged nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking it dry as well.

Full of milk, Yuuri kissed his way up to Christophe’s mouth. Christophe moaned, tasting his own milk on his mate’s lips, “I need you, _Cher._ ”

“Yeah? Does my pretty Omega want more?” Yuuri murmured, his hand moving lower until it was between Christophe’s legs, “You are already so wet for me, Baby.”

Christophe whimpered, getting on his hands and knees as Yuuri got into position behind him. Yuuri missed being able to see Christophe’s face, but as he got further into his pregnancy this had become the only position comfortable for him, and it wasn’t as though he was wanting to stop having sex.

“Fuck me please, Alpha.” Christophe whined, “I need Daddy’s cock inside me.”

Yuuri growled in pleasure, his fingers already pumping inside Christophe’s wet entrance, “If you weren’t already pregnant I would fuck you full of pups right now.”

Yuuri moaned as gave his cock a few pumps before pushing past the entrance.

“You feel so good, Baby,” Yuuri sighed as he thrusted deep inside Christophe, “I cannot wait for you to go back into heat, cause I will fill you once more. I want to keep you fat and round with pups.”

Christophe moaned below him, “Yes, oh god yes. I want all of your pups, please Alpha.”

“You are so beautiful. I never want to show you to anyone while you are like this.” Yuuri thrusted deeper, feeling his knot start to swell, “I want to keep you from the world.”

Christophe keened as he felt Yuuri fill him, his knot locking against Christophe’s rim. “Fill me up Alpha.”

Yuuri groaned as he came, “Daddy has you, Baby.”

Carefully they rolled to their side, Yuuri’s knot still locking them together, Yuuri’s hand snaking around to pet Christophe’s belly, caressing where he could feel the baby kicking against his hand.

Yuuri chuckled, “I think we woke someone up.”

Christophe sighed feeling content, “Worth it.” He laced his fingers with Yuuri’s, “Did you mean it?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you mean it?”

Yuuri chuckled, “You are going to have to be a little bit more specific; did I mean what?”

“That you are going to keep me filled with your pups?”

Yuuri pulled Christophe closer against him, “I would be honoured if you wanted to have a whole litter of our pups.”

Christophe sighed happily, “I love you Yuuri.”

Yuuri kissed their bond mark on Christophe’s neck, “I love you so much as well, my beautiful mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always feed the muse...
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
